Just Maybe
by Cissaflake
Summary: Bellatrix never cried. Ever. But her heart was getting messed up in things, again, she swore that she'd never let it, that she'd never fall in love again, so her heart couldn't get broken again. But maybe she underestimated her lord, maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have her heart broken once more.


**A/N: Hey Guys! Lol I'm a little excited about this as its my first Bellamort! Okay, I dont even ship Bellamort... But whatever, I ship Bella and Sirius, So they've kind of made their way into this, but I promise that it is a Bellamort. I was listening to 'So Cold' by Ben Cox (spelling?!), (thank you TheDarkMistressBellatrix for reminding me that the song excisted lol). So yeah, i was listening to it and i remember you (TheDarkMistressBellatrix) said something about Bella singing it or something? Well it got me thinking, and I thought it kind of reminded me of Bella and Sirius when he runs away (at 16) and goes to stay with the Potters, and I just kept thinking of little things, and eventually in my head it turned into a Bellamort (why, i don't know cause I'm not to fond of the paring, i'd rather have her and Rod), so yeah thats what happened so I wrote it down and here we are. (TheDarkMistressBellatrix, you are rubbing off on me! like i'm rubbing off on you with the drawing thing, now i'm doing long authors notes! Also, I'm saying lol and yay more, lol)**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Just Maybe

Bellatrix Lestrange was crying. Bella never _ever _cried, but her heart was getting mixed up in things again, she swore she would never let it. She would never love again, but then, there was him.

'Bella,' Bella heard a cold voice, and a hand on her freezing shoulder that felt out of place there. She looked up, and her eyes widened slightly, and another tear rolled down her cheek.

'My... My Lord?' She asked quietly,

'Bella, you are crying.'

'I'm sorry my Lor-'

'Bella, _why _are you crying?' He asked,

She just stared at him,

'Tell me Bella,'

'...Because I swore I'd never let anyone near my heart again, that I'd never fall in love again, so my heart couldn't be broken again.'

'Again?' he asked softly, a tone foreign to him.

Bella bit her lip, she felt like she'd said too much, 'again.' She confirmed. 'But it was years ago, more than a decade at least, it really doesn't-'

'Matter? Bella if you are crying over something that happened over ten years ago, then it matters very much.'

'Everything was fine, perfect even, well, as perfect as you can get with a Gryffindor and a Slytherin,' She smiled slightly, reminiscing in her mind,

'Was?' he prompted her, choosing not to mention the Gryffindor part, he could deal with that later if needs be.

'And then, one evening he came to me, and told me he'd leave. And, then he did. He left, in the dead of night, without so much as a word goodbye. He caused my heart to bleed,' another tear escaped her eye, streaking her face. 'And he still owes me a reason, because I honestly can't figure out why.

I tried owling him, but he said to stop, because his friends would wonder why, I, who's supposed to hate him along with the rest of my family would want to write to him. He moved on so fast, he got another girlfriend, so he was in the bed that she was in, and I was just left alone to cry. He couldn't hear me cry, or see all my dreams, everything that I'd ever wanted all die,'

'He didn't deserve you,' Her Lord muttered under his breath, hoping that she didn't hear him. She didn't.

'That house, his house, had always been another home to me, but now, it feels so cold, so quiet, so empty, and it no longer feels like home, it feels... like a prison, a prison of memories, of everything I wish I could forget.'

The tears were streaming down her face now, her Lord brushed a few away surprisingly gently, and he let her cry, he wouldn't punish her.

'Over ten years have passed, and I wish I could forget, but we've known each other all our lives, I can't just erase him from my memory. I know why he had to leave, he didn't belong with us, he was always different, but he didn't have to-'

'Break your heart,'

Bella nodded as a few more tears stained her face, it was clear that she needed to forget, to bury this deep inside of her. She had moved on, but something had brought up all of these memories and she just couldn't hold herself together.

'My Lord, I am sorry for telling you all of this,'

'It is okay, Bella, I asked it of you. Why have all these memories resurfaced?'

'Because I fell in love again,' her voice was barely audible,

'With who?' he asked,

'You already know the answer to that my Lord,'

'Why are you crying over him?'

'Because I don't want my heart broken again, and I know it will be,'

'You have little faith in me Bella,'

She looked at him in surprise, 'what?'

'You think I will break your heart, I may not know love or be able to love, but I do know that you have always been loyal to me, and you never gave up hope that I would someday return, and for that, I shall never break your heart.'

He brushed a tear away that had fallen for a different reason, and maybe now, she could forget everything or at least not care about it, maybe now, she could stop having a tiny little part of her love Sirius Black, even though he had broken her heart. And maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't get her heart broken once more.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it and by the way, Sirius only got another girlfriend so fast so he could try and forget Bella.**

**Please review!**

**-Livvy xxxx**


End file.
